Liberation
by Panzerdriver
Summary: Obito in seals all the tailed beast in Naruto to prevent eye of the moon plan to be complete and then sends Naruto to a random world. Naruto who is lost in the new world meets a girl name C.C. Join as Naruto and C.C plan the down fall of Britannia and create a new world on the ash's of the old!
1. Chapter 1

The battlefield was filled with craters, because of the Gedo statue's attacks, and most of the allied forces were all, but destroyed. Obito who realized how foolish the Eye of the Moon plan was did what he could in order to at least redeem himself, and prevent the Eye of the Moon plan to every be completed.

"Naruto!" Obito yelled at Naruto to get his attention, because he had a plan that would put a prevent the coming madness.

"A little busy here!" Naruto responded while using all his paths to fight Madara. Naruto had gained the rinnegan after meeting with the sage of six paths himself, because of the 9 Tails.

"Listen I have a plan to stop prevent Madara's plan to be completed, but to do it I need to give you my Uchiha..." he didn't finished when Naruto interjected "What?! Why?!" he asked while trying to understand why he needs Uchiha blood.

"Because I want to seal the other 8 tails in you prevent Madara using them to bring forth the 10 tails, but in order to do that you need to have Senju, Uzumaki, and Uchiha blood...just like the original sage of six paths. Since you already have Senju and Uzumaki as they were cousins and descendant of the Sage himself, if I can give you someone of my blood then you will be able to carry all the tailed beasts further more your rinnegan power will increase as you will have Uchiha blood in you as well, but there's a chance you might get eternal mangekyou sharingan, but that just a chance." Obito finished. Naruto thought about it for a while, but he knew that it had to be done to prevent Madara from completing his plan.

"Ok let's do it..." he couldn't finished when Obito told him "Naruto...listen...after I have done all that...I will open a portal..." He couldn't finished when Naruto jumped in "Baka! That will kill you and it won't work!" he yelled.

"Listen...I know that, but with your fathers flying thunder god and my space-time technique it can, but it will send you to a random world with no hopes of return, and further more I do not know what world it will send you in, but that way Madara will never be able to get his plan working." Obito said knowing full well that he would send the blond had a one way ticket to a random world. Naruto wasn't stupid, because he knew as long as the tailed beast remained here then Madara will stop at nothing to hunt them down to get his plan working. Naruto landed at Obito's side knowing full well what has to be done.

"Ok Obito do it." he said with sadness, because he would be in a new world where he knew no one. _'A new world...damn I will be all alone all over again...' _he thought that is until he heard a chuckle.

**"Don't worry kit at least you will have me, and my other 8 brethrens!" **The fox proclaimed. _'Yh...wait does that mean Shukaku too?!' _he asked knowing full well what the answer was. **"Yh...that crazy raccoon will be coming with us as well**.."the fox said, because he, and his brother Shukaku never got along, and all ways fought. _'I just hope he don't drive me crazy!' _Naruto said while sharing some chuckles with the fox, but all of the sudden he felt as burning pain in his eyes. It felt like the first time he had gained the rinnegan. He screamed for a minute until he calmed down.

"Naruto I the blood transfusion, and from the looks of it I guess you gained the eternal mangekyou sharingan, but now I have to seal the eight tails in you so hold still." Obito instructed him while telling the reaming allied forces to hold Madara off for a while. Obito went through some hand signs before yelling "fuinjutsu genryu kyu fujin!" all of the sudden all the eight tailed beast chakra started flowing out and towards Naruto's seal.

**"Eh?! What the hell just happened?! One second I am in that Statue, then I am here all of the sudden!" **Shukaku the first tailed yelled.

**"Shukaku, calm down no need to get angry besides we are not alone here." **Matatabi the two tailed said while wondering what is he doing here or better yet how he got here.

**"I don't care at least there's water here!" **Isobu said happy that there's water here.

**"Shut up you overgrown turtle, this water is annoying me." **said a very annoyed Son Goku, because lava and water don't mix.

**"..." **kokuo remained quiet as she didn't know what the hell was going on.

**"It seems we are in some kind of seal." ** answered Saiken.

**"Yes it does seem to be a seal, but it seems like it held someone else here before we moved in..." **added Chomei wondering who was sealed in here first.

**"...Fuck..." **answered Gyuki who knew all too well who lives in this seal and right at that moment a laugh echoed in the seal.

**"Well...isn't this a reunion?!" **said the voice which sent chills down the other tailed beast. The laugh stopped, and other walked Kurama the king of all demons. _'oh shit!" _thought the other beast.

**"Where are we? Last I remembered we got sealed in that statue." **asked Gyuki wondering how we got sealed in another seal.

**"We are in my kits seal you know that Gyuki, but I know the others do not, but you all have been sealed inside of him. It was done so that Madara couldn't bring back the ten tails, finish his plan, and now we must leave. The kits already going to be sent into another world, but we don't know what world it will be, but all I know is that once we leave this world the Ten tails will never be revived again." **the other tails nodded knowing full well that leaving this world would be better than allowing the ten tails to be revived.

"Ok Naruto I have sealed then into you now get ready we don't have much time once I activate it charge in ok?" Obito said while spitting out some blood he knew his time was running out.

"Ok Obito...do it." Naruto answered. Obito nodded, and went thought some hand signs and slammed his hands in the ground, and a portal opened up.

"Naruto! NOW!" he yelled, and Naruto ran to the in to the portal. He was inside, but there was darkness everywhere, but it didn't last long as a bright light engulfed the whole area. He shielded his eyes to protect them, but the light faded as fast as it came. He opened his eyes and looked around, and it seemed like he was in a forest with very tall trees, but in the distance he heard some sounds he couldn't make much of them, but he heard one sound which he knew all too well what it that sound was, and it was someone running, not just any running , it was as if someone was running from something. He was also feeling there emotion, he didn't know how he guessed it was the affect of the tailed beast, but besides the point he was feeling the running persons emotions, and he knew them all too well. _'Fear, anger, hate, sadness and loneliness..' _the blond thought, before he ran off to save whoever it was.

He arrived to the location, and he say a beautiful girl around his age with lime hair color, and yellow eyes. She was cornered, by these giant machines that stood around 4 to 5 meters tall.

"Surrender or we will use force to bring you in!" demanded one of the tall machine, and from the looks of it Naruto deduced that he was the commanding officer of group.

"How about you let me go." the girl responded she seemed calm, but to Naruto she looked..._dead_ inside as if she didn't care what happened to her. _'She's acting like I used to when I was young' _Naruto thought as he remembered the painful days from his youth which he thought he had forgotten, but his thoughts was pulled out of his thoughts when the officer was about to kill her.

"Very well...men take aim...ready...fi-" he couldn't finish when all of the sudden a red chakra arm ripped his machine apart. They all turned around to see a very pissed blond who was engulfed in some kind of red cloak which was giving off massive amount of power.

"Leave now or else..." Naruto told them. Indeed he was pissed off..._very pissed off!_

"Who the hell are you?!" asked a soldier who had no idea what he was facing, but he could still feel some strange kind of power coming of him. He knew not to fire, but his comrades didn't share his thoughts so they opened fire on him. Now Naruto knew that he could kill them all, because he warned them. They opened fire, but to their surprise the blond boy just stood there, they thought he was insane taking all those bullet hits, but their eyes widen even the girl's when they saw the bullets just phase through him like he was a ghost. _'Hehehe I knew I could just Obito's abilities!' _he thought, and smirked as he watched the bullets do nothing to him.

"Now then I guess it's my turn." that said almost 20 chakra arms shot out from his back and started to kill everyone other then the girl there. What reminded there was a blood bath, not a single soldier made it out alive. He looked over to the girl he was about to say something when she asked him.

"Why?" the girl asked, but the question confused Naruto and he asked "What do you mean 'Why'?"

"Why did you save me? You do know I was trying to die right?" she asked him with a dead voice. Naruto just stood there wondering how could she just want to die? Didn't she have somebody that she wanted to live for?

"Why?, because you were trapped...and I can sense your emotions...why do you sound dead inside?" he asked her. "Because I am they call me a witch, they hate me, beat me, and you ask why I sound dead? well how can I now when most of the world has hated you since your birth and how can they not hate you when you have immortality or they fact that you carry a curse?" She answered, but to her surprise the boy was not shocked, but rather..._happy?_ "Well it looks like there was someone like me in the world after all!" he said while rubbing the back of his head with one back. "What do you mean?" She was interested so she asked.

"Well ever since I was born people ignored me, and so did their children. They called me a demon, and other names, but that was not all. They stabbed me, poisoned my food , hated me, denied me of basic needs, hell they even kicked me out of the orphanage at the age of 4, because I was demon who took the lives of their loved ones. Kind of funny really the hate blinded to the fact that the real demon was sealed inside of me. I was his jailor, and he was the prisoner...you, and I are the same in a way. Oh, and by the way my names Naruto." he answered her. The girl was surprised that someone else had led almost the same life granted that she has lived far longer, but still she knew that her childhood wasn't as bad as his. She felt something that she had never felt before, she felt her heart acke, she felt drawn to the boy. She felt something that she thought she thought she had lost all those years ago...she felt love...

"My name is C.C." the girl said with a smile she thought she had lost.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter thanks for the review guys, but some of these things will be explained later down the story.

Naruto was about to ask a few questions, until he heard one of the soldiers trying to get up, but failed, because Naruto had stopped him. Naruto stared right into his mans eyes, and Naruto eyes shifted from the rinnegan to the eternal mangekyou sharingan (I will be calling it EMS, because typing the full name is too troublesome) and then said "Tsukuyomi"

The world around the man changed, and he was tied to a cross, and in front of him was Naruto "You are in Tsukuyomi, and in this world I am god I control everything, and for the next 72 hours you will face endless torture." Just as he finished speaking 10 swords shot towards the man hitting him in many different areas of his body. He started screaming in pain, and even begged for mercy. Naruto smirked and said "only 72 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go."

In the outside world the man was screaming in pain, crying, and begging for mercy. C.C was confused as hell, she had heard Naruto say something, and after he did the man went crazy, but 3 second later he stopped...dead. Naruto turned around and said "Well that wasn't that hard, he died before the time even ran out, I guess he had a weak mind." he noticed the confused look on the girls face, and asked "What? Is there something on my face?"

"How did you do that?" asking the blond how he killed the man by just looking at him for 3 second.

"Oh that was Tsukuyomi it's one of the ability of the EMS, and when i use it on someone they are tied to a cross and tortured for the next 72 hours." he answered, but the girl looked even more confused ",But he died 3 second later?" she said wondering how could that be. "That's, because I am god in Tsukuyomi world and I control everything." He answered. C.C was shocked a bit after all she has seen some crazy shit, but this was some really crazy shit.

"Anyways where am I?" He asked the girl "You are in Area 11 formally known as Japan." She answered while wondering how he didn't know where he was.

"Oh...so...what's this...Japan thing?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head with one hand. C.C didn't was wondering that this man was stupid or was living a rock for 5 years. "Japan is a Island nation, it is not very large, but it was very powerful...until Britannia declared war for no reason. In months Japan fell, and it is now known as Area 11, but it isn't the first nation to fall under Britannia's might. Britannia has invented other nations, and calling them Areas, the people of those nations are no called numbers. There culture's destroyed, there people enslaved in a way under Britannia's rule." She answered his question while feeling rising anger from the boy. "How can they do that, and do the people even fight back to resist such madness?" he asked her. "The people resist, by fighting them, however they usually lose, because of those machines called Knightmares. The rebels don't have that kind of firepower to put up a decent fight. So the losses are high, and they give up later down the road knowing that they can never win." she finished

"Well then I guess better start by freeing the different Areas, and then taking down Britannia." Naruto said with a smile. While C.C thought he could actually do it with the power he had, and then she offered him something to aid him...

"Well if you're going to take down Britannia then I might as well offer you a Geass contract." she said earning a confused look from her. "A what?" he asked. "A Geass contract, the contract will give you a power that will make you a god among mortals, but in exchange you must fulfill a wish of mine." she answered his question, and wait for a his answer. _'what do you thing guys?' _he asked his tailed friends.

**"I say you do it, plus she seems trust worthy."** Son Goku answered while earning a nod from the other's, but then Kurama said **",and she will make a fine mate for you." **he finished while everyone chuckled, and Naruto blush like crazy. _'Shut up you perverted fox!_' he cut of the mental link with them.

"Ok my friends say they don't mind." He answered, and C.C asked "Friends?" Naruto just sighed and said "It's a long story I'll tell you later. She just nodded, and then kissed him...right on the lips. Naruto was really, really confused, because he was wondering why the hell did she kissed him, and then he felt huge pain in his eyes...again. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH NOT AGAIN MY EYES!ITS LIKE THERE BURING!" they burned alright, but this time it wasn't just his eyes that burned. C.C eyes were also burning, but she also felt as if something was fighting the Geass which she was trying to give him, and she saw everything from Naruto's memories, his life, the war, and how he got here, but the pain just stopped all of the sudden. She got up to find the blond, but when she saw his eyes she was shocked, because both of his eyes had the Geass which was odd, because you start with one in you right eye, but she felt funny too. Naruto got up, and saw that the girl had the rinnegan! He was shocked so he asked "How do you have the rinnegan?!" she was wondering what that was, but she heard voices in her head.

**"It seems like the rinnegan and this so called Geass tryed to fight each other, but it seems like they merged with Naruto, but something else was pull out of that girl which was merged with the rinnegan with Naruto, and what every was pulled out of her gave a rinnegan to her as well." **Kurama said he too was shocked to see another rinnegan which wasn't just implanted.

"Who was that?" She asked wondering where the voice came from.

**"Oh? It seems that the girl can hear as well...I think this has something to do with the rinnegan." **Isobu said. "Wait you can hear them as well?" Naruto asked to which she nodded. "I also saw you memories..." She was about to say something until she noticed that she could, not feel her Code. So she checked, and sure enough her Code was gone...she was no longer immortal. "Seems like my Code was taken by your rinnegan, but it also seems like it evolved from what your friends are saying." She told him while Naruto was also talking to them. "Well from what they told me it seems like that your Code was taken in by the rinnegan, and like you said it was evolved, and it also seems like we share the evolved form. They told me that we are still kind of immortal when I mean 'kind of' I mean that we cannot die of old age. The only we can die is to be killed, but other than that we will live." He finished, and looked at C.C who was very much shocked, because she could never get rid of that Code so she could never die, and she wanted to die, but know she was not so sure...

"The fur ball also told me that you also got a chakra system, because of the rinnegan." Naruto added while the said fur ball was pissed off by that nickname. "It also seems like that the Geass was entered into my DNA, meaning that it will be passed down to my children." Naruto said while blushing, and remembering the comment Kurama made.

"So what was that wish of yours you wanted me to fulfill?" He asked the girl. "I don't know...I always wanted to die, because of I was a immortal, but now I don't know..." She answered. "Well in that case I can train you to master the rinnegan, and you can help me with my Geass." he told her to which she said "Very well I do need to know what this power is, but we must do something about the Britannia, they won't just stop hunting me." She asked, but Naruto just went through some hand signs, and summoned another copy of his. "Don't worry my Animal path will henge as you, and let them capture it so I can use it as a spy, and why the time comes I will retrieve it." He said while she nodded. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and swirled into a vortex with her, and leaving behind the Path to be captured.


	3. Chapter 3

The vortex reappeared in a alleyway between two buildings which weren't in good conduction. "What? How did you get us here?" the girl asked wondering what other powers does this boy have. "It was a space-time technique that allows me to send objects to my personal pocket dimension." he answered. "Ok, but how did you do that?" she asked. Naruto's eyes changed to the EMS, C.C found them somewhat terrifying. "With the help of these eyes." He answered while the girl just nodded.

"So what will we do now?" She asked. "Well first of all I will have to train you on how to use your rinnegan, and chakra training, but it won't be easy. On the other side you can teach me about this thing called Geass and how I can use mine..." Naruto was about to say something when Kurama said "**Kit this thing called Geass you don't have it...technically." **This surprised C.C as she was sure that she had given him one. ",But I gave him one...so how does he not have one?" she asked **"I said technically...I think it's, because of your Code, because it evolved, and merged with the Geass power, and the Geass was mixed into Narutos DNA, and from the looks of it yours too, but the strange thing is that this code has giving Naruto immortality, but he can be killed, but can't die of old age as he will never age, but it seems like you too are in the same conduction...so tell me what is this Code?" **He asked her. C.C took a deep breath "The Geass Code is what allows the barer to have complete immortality, the barer cannot be killed nor does the barer age, but the Code can be passed down to who have complete mastery over there Geass, but that will also result in the death of the pervious barer of the Code." she finished explaining. **"That would explain why the rinnegan changed the Code and melted into Naruto's DNA thus making it kind of a bloodlimit **, **and for you to have the rinnegan means that the rinnegan took some of that DNA with it, which also explains why you can hear us." **he explained.

"Well anyways we need a place to train..." he was about to continue when Kurama said **"Kit just use creation of all things, and with your chakra you won't even be tired." **It was true after all he did have 9 tailed beast inside his gut, and to top it off he had the sages eyes, and the EMS. "Good idea with that I can create the training equipment, and some shelter." Naruto said while giving a thumbs up. "So we train for a year then what?" C.C asked. "Well after we do that I Geass it's off to liberating Japan first, but we can't do that without an army." he responded. "Well we could rally the different resistance forces, they would make a good army plus if we can show the rest of the world that Britannia can be driven back then perhaps the Chinese Federation and the E.U can assist us." she answered. "Well since you know more than me about this world I might as well let you plan things after the training." Naruto said while chuckling.

"Thank you Naruto you have freed me from the curse of absolute Immortality." She said with a very beautiful smile which made Naruto blush.

"Don't worry about it you weren't the only one with absolute Immortality, in-fact the furball and his buddy's all have Immortality, like ours the difference been is that they are harder to kill...a lot harder." he said while walking off with C.C to begin training for the next year or so.

1 year later:

Its been a whole year, and it was a very long year indeed. C.C's training is almost done as she has complete control over her chakra, and she has mastered 5 of her paths. She has become very strong thanks to her training with Naruto. Naruto also grew stronger, because he mastered his EMS to a point where Madara couldn't match, but perhaps the biggest improvement was that he had also learned how to use knightmares he even created his own by using creation of all things. Unlike other knightmares his used chakra, and it only responded to him, and he could use his jutsus, because his knightmare was made out of chakra so to him it felt like just a bigger body C.C also had her own which used a chakra she could do the same. Over the years C.C and Naruto had gotten very close at first Naruto thought of her as a friend, but he started to like her, but that soon turned into love. C.C was also unsure at first, because he had never felt love for a very long time so she shrugged it off at first, but her hearth betrayed her mind as she started to like the blond after spending a full year with him, and getting to know him better. She remembered when she had told him her real name, and he how told her that he loved her. 2 months after the year Naruto's animal path which was disguised as C.C was captured, and was waiting to be shipped out to the homeland to be tested upon, but the Britannian's didn't know that it was Naruto's path. The Events that would follow would shape the future for better or worse.

**Ok I need a good name for C.C and it has to be European, because she is European so I will need a good one. **


End file.
